Lucky
by Amaya And Aiko no Akatsuki
Summary: ONESHOT! Pein wants to talk to Itachi about the Kyuubi.Maybe that's not all he wants to talk about. "You're lucky." Itachi "hn"ed in responce. rated for lemon


_**Ah, yes. Another one-shot. I did this because I had been thinking about this for a while now! My friends are getting me more into writing Yaoi, and I wanted to try it out! So please, enjoy! Emilie, this is for you! ITAPEIN baby!**_

Onyx eyes stared at the white celing above the bed the ebony haired owner layed on. The owner, was twenty one year old Itachi Uchiha, and he was ticked off. He was fustrated, irritated, and angered deeply on his brother's lack of strength to fight him. His brother really was weak. If his brother was strong, he'd have come for Itachi years ago. But no. Sasuke decided to go to the Snake sannin. Why couldn't Sasuke realize that? Orochimaru admits that he is weaker that himself. Sasuke wants to get stronger, yet he's training under someone weaker than him? What point was that? He had more luck getting stronger in Konoha. Konoha. His eyes narrowed at the thought.

"Itachi," He looked at his partner.

"What?" Itachi questioned. Kisame leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, samehada disgaurded in his own room along with his cloak.

"Leader-sama wants to talk to you," Kisame replied boredly. "Said it's important. So you'd better hurry up unless you want Leader-sama to come down and get you himself."

Itachi shot a glare. "I don't care. Now get out." Kisame walked out, while Itachi stood up and walked to his leader's office, his bare feet making a soft sound, then he entered his leader's office. He bowed to the twenty three year old man in the shadows. "You beckoned for me?" The leader stood up and stared blankly at Itachi.

"Itachi, what is the meaning of this?" He hissed. "The kyuubi is still not caught!"

"Sorry, but there were several delays. Such as the security at Konoha, the girl with pink hair, boy with black hair, and the kyuubi himself," Itachi replied back just as blank as Leader's stare. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Yes, the kyuubi was supposed to be captured three years ago. And he is yet to be here! I want the kyuubi in my possession by the end of the month!" Pein said. "Do you understand? I want the kyuubi."

"It will be done."

"No. You will give me the kyuubi by the end of the month. If you don't I'll kill you. Got it?" Pein said. Itachi looked his leader in the eye.

"I told you, it will be done. So leave it alone," Itachi hissed. Pein glared and grabbed Pein by the collar of his fishnet shirt.

"Uchiha, you're lucky I don't kill you now," Pein snarled.

"Why won't you?" Itachi shot back.

"Because you're _mine_," Pein growled and kissed Itachi on the lips. The pierced man forced his tongue passed Itachi's lips while his hands pulled Itachi close. Itachi pushed at the older man's chest, but ended up giving in and clutching his cloak in his hands. Pein pushed Itachi against the wall as their kiss turned more rough. He pulled at Itachi's shirt and pulled away for the Uchiha to remove his shirt before kissing him again, his hands roaming over the Uchiha's chest. Itachi unbuttoned the top button of Pein's cloak, at which the older man removed his hands from him to assist in removing his cloak and letting it pool to the floor without breaking their kiss.

Itachi tugged at Pein's shirt, then pulled away to watch Pein remove the shirt before he was attacked by Pein's hands. Pein's hands roamed all over Itachi's naked chest while Itachi's hands rubbed his abs and their lips joined in another kiss. The onyx eyed male's hands slid up Pein's back then down again to his pants making the leader growl.

"Hmph, I don't even know your name," Itachi murmered against the leader's lips. He grunted when his commander's thumb rubbed over his nipple.

"Pein," He replied and attacked his subordants's lips again.

"Pein," Itachi repeated. "Hn. Suits you." He slid from the leader's grasp and linked his fingers through the belt loops of Pein's pants and slowly slid the artical of clothing down. Pein removed his zori and kicked out of his pants while Itachi fumbled for the belt of his own pants. The leader helped, pushing away nimble fingers to unbuckle it and quickly slide the pants off him before letting his lips attack to Itachi's slender neck.

Itachi bit in a moan making Pein's Rinnegan eyes darken in want. "Don't hold it in," He growled, and let his hand wander down to Itachi's boxers. Pein's hand slid under the younger shinobi's boxers and stroaked Itachi's already hard member.

"Pein," Itachi growled, thrusting his hand into Pein's hand. Pein slid his hand over Itachi's shaft while his lips ended up at his lips. Itachi gasped when Pein's thumb rubbed against the slit, and tugged on his hair. Pein continued his stimulation on Itachi until he finally released.

Pein removed his hand and licked at the cum on his fingers. Itachi watched with glazed onyx eyes as Pein continued to clean his juices from his digits with his tongue, which was an erotic sight. Itachi kissed Pein to get a taste of what Pein had gotten and moaned softly at his own taste. Wordlessly, Itachi got on his knees and pulled Pein's boxers down, shocking the man above him. Then, he took Pein's hardened manhood into his mouth making the man above him moan sexily. Itachi sucked on him while fingers tangled in his long hair.

"Fuck Itachi..." Pein panted out, thrusting into Itachi's mouth. Itachi continued, and expiremented on Pein. He let his hand pump the parts his mouth couldn't reach while his other softly touched the inside of Pein's legs, then pulled away so his lips were only around his tip where he let his tongue play with it. Then, his tongue licked his frenulum making Pein moan louder. Pein nearly lost control when Itachi pulled away to kiss his sack. When Itachi continued on the sensative area, Pein came and Itachi swallowed every bit of it. "Damn Uchiha..." Pein panted and brought him up for another kiss.

He pushed Itachi towards his desk, and pushed him onto it, letting the only scroll on his desk fall to the floor. Pein brought his fingers to Itachi's lips. "Suck." He ordered, and Itachi did so. He evenly coated his three fingers with his salliva while Pein removed his boxers. Pein slid his fingers from Itachi's mouth and pushed one into him making the Uchiha groan. He thrusted it a little before adding another. Then another. He thrusted them into him faster making the Uchiha pant and groan with each thrust. Itachi gripped Pein's wrist.

"That's enough," He said with a husky voice. Pein positioned himself, and thrusted in. Itachi hissed in pleasure and pain, while Pein continued. The pierced man let his hand wrap around Itachi's cock and timed his pumps with his thrusts while his lips clasped around a nipple. "F-fuck! Pein!" Pein hit his prostate again and again making Itachi see spots. "Agh!" Itachi released, his seed spilling on their stomachs. Pein growled as he continued, releasing a few minutes later to lay down on the Uchiha.

"You're lucky." Pein said tiredly, while brushing Itachi's bangs away from his face as it stuck to his skin. Itachi "Hn"ed in repsonce.

_**There you go! It's just a one-shot my friend, Emilie made me think a lot about since she LOVES Itachi, and I LOVE Pein! Damn her....XD**_


End file.
